Purple Storm
by LightDarkGemini
Summary: Sephira raised Violet Orkan for the last 5 years with an excuse the girl will be used for the sake of Chronos. However, Violet, who is quite the rebellion has no thoughts of becoming an Eraser has put her heart on lock down after a mishap. Would meeting a former Eraser change all that? TrainxOC. fluff coming soon. Rated T for language, may switch to Rated M in the future.
1. Prequel: Decison

The women remained composed, as if his words had little to no effect on her.

"Actually, I couldn't be more serious". A faint smile kept across her lips, closing her eyes gracefully as she took a small sip of the tea in her hands.

His fists tightened, rage leaking over his aged frame. "But taking in this- this child? What are you thinking? Do you have any idea what the Elders might say?" He states enraged, knowing this wasn't at all like this Commander.

No, she wouldn't act on her own. Not even for herself and now she's taking a child she found off the streets? The man glanced at a terrified body that was trembling behind the women in front of him.

The child clenched her small hands tightly onto the fabric of Sephria as she hide behind the women. Though, he could tell the girl was in dismay by her ripped and torn clothes, physic fragile as if she hadn't eaten in days.

When the child saw Balez watch her with anger, she gasped and buried her face into the back of Sephira, only making the women chuckle lightly in amusement.

She placed the tea down, "It's alright, Orkan he doesn't mean harm".

"Sephira!", He's volume rose.

"Calm down Belze, I have already informed the Elders about my actions and they have approved of it".

He hummed in question, not believing that the Elders would have ever agreed to something such as this. "What is the Childs' purpose to be brought up in Chornoz?"

"Is the reason not clear? I will train this child to become a future Eraser".

His eyes widened slightly at the words. "I see, so that was your intentions?"

Sephira's eyes softened, almost seeming to be saddened by something. "No, I saw my old self in this child but now that will be her future".

"Sephira, There is a possibility the child might rebel"

She hummed, "I'm expecting that, She's only 14".

"Only 14? That's quite young".

"Indeed, only time will tell if she will reject chornoz of not. Either way, she's part of us now".

Belze sighed, realizing he was going to be a babysitter. "What is your name?" he asked the girl as gently as he could yet strun.

Sephira smiled at her arm turned behind her body to gently pat the trembling girl, signaling it was alright now.

She shyly scooted over, shifting beside Sephira, releasing her grip slightly. "Um ... I... ah". Her head down, her actions was that of a terrified cat ready to run any moment. "V-Violet Orkan...S-sir..." She said with a stutter.

He smirked. "What an interesting name".

Sephira nodded. "Indeed, she's going to be quite a handful". That was an understatement.


	2. Black Rose

**Here's the next chapter! hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Present Day**

"Orkan!"

The scream echoed through the aged halls, making the girl stop in her tracks. She flinched at the anger in the older man's scream as she turned her head to face where it was coming from. "Shit", she whispered, a hint of amusement and fear in her tone.

"Wow, he sounds mad". Another male voice said, full of amusement.

She snapped her head back and looked to see a man in dress clothes standing against the hall; arms crossed, a leg arched against the wall and a smirk of entertainment of the girls' dismay.

Orkan sighed, "No shit Janos". a hand quickly dug into the bag she brought, swearing along the way. "shit shit shit I forgot my phone".

The man watched at scene, or more the girl dressed wonderfully in front of him. The girl- crazed Eraser scanned Violet from her usual wavy black hair, down to the rock band sweater that was zipped into a V- neckline. He had to say the sweater accented her curved body nicely. Black skinny jeans with a military style belt lined with fake bullets. Her outfit was finished with knee high leather heel boots and a small black hand bag.

Janos whistled, "and where is the _princess_ going dressed so nicely~". Hearing her usual nickname make her face light with happiness, she didn't like it, but didn't have a problem with it either.

She giggled,"a date~ but don't tell Saphira or I'll get in trouble". Violet retracted her hand from the bag to comb in through her hair, fixing it a little.

He chuckled, "aren't you in trouble now?"

"when am I not in trouble?", she smirked.

Janus nodded and hummed. "That's true"

Violet smiled, not just any smile, it was that usual bright, innocent, sweet smile that would unconsciously make all who witnessed it to feel breathless for that moment. After that, she returned to pursuing out of the base, running away from the second in command. Janus watched with a smile of his own as she faded down the hall. Remembering the first time they meet, and the time he gave nicknamed her 'princess'. Violent was long gone by the time Belze came walking down the opposite end of the hall.

"Who knew you had a soft spot No.2", Janus taunted.

The older male's face was straight and serious as usual, with slight annoyance. "Orkan does whatever she pleases, I'm not her babysitter".

"But don't you think she's grown into such a lady~", Belze could tell Janus's wheels where spinning and refrained from punching him.

"Talk like that in front of her, and she'll just knock you out as she did the last time". He smirked, recalling the time Janus commented on the girl's hemline and the punch he received rendered him unconscious for a little more than a day.

The younger male laughed nervously. "I was amazed, not just anyone can do that to an Eraser so easily".

Belze snickered. "you underestimate Orkan, she is being trained under No.1".

Janus's expression returned serious, "right, I forgot about that. How long has it been since then now?".

"5 years, she's 18". Belze stated.

The other whistled, "it's been 5 hectic years. Sephira adopted Violet then all the commotion with Black cat and Creed happened. Crazy coincidence huh? ".

"hm… indeed. Dealing with Black cat and the Apostles is work as it is, Orkan is just…".

"a pain in the ass?". Janus finished with a smirk.

"That may be true, but she's a good child". A voice said coming from down the hall.

The two turned to see their commander walking down toward them. Janus gulped, hoping that the women didn't hear the conversation but that was already too late.

"Hey Sephira", he said nervously.

"I take it that Violet has taken off again?", she asked the two. Earning a nod from them both.

She only sighed, "I'll need to have a talk with her when she returns". Sephira's expression slightly sad but she tried to suppress it. the two on the other hand found it strange, usually the women didn't mind that Violet ran off and would give the girl a firm talk the following morning. However, this time was obviously different.

"Is there something the matter Sephira?", Belze asked with concern.

"Yes, the Elders wish for Violet to replace Heartnet's position as No.13".

Both Belze and Janus paused in surprised, they didn't expect this at all. Sure, Violent was being trained and she does small missions with them here and there. Though it was intended for the girl to become an Eraser, with her careless and untamed actions, they were sure the Elders wouldn't want Violet as an Eraser. It definitely worried them.

"Why would they want Violet as the new No.13?". Janus questioned.

Sephira walked to the window that was just beside them, hands crossed. "They, reviewed her first assassination It seems they are very interested in her outcome from that mission, but anyone would. The girl used a belt to strangle the target when he tried to attack her. then seeing him dead, something in her snapped and she used her sword. When I got there, she, the sword and whip were covered in blood. They even gave her a name already ".

"And what might that be?", asked Belze as Janus listened with interest, Belze had been there to retrieve Violet that night so he wondered what could this name be.

"Black Rose". Sephira smiled. "Ironic isn't it? it was a comment at first".

"Violet might not like this very much". Janus commented, knowing the girl didn't want to be an Eraser.

"That may be, but it's something she'll have to cop with. On the other hand, she's lucky. ".

"How so?"

"The Elders said if she continues to act the way she does now, the opportunity to become an Erase will be lost".

"Well, looks like we'll have nothing to worry about then", Belze states with slight annoyance.

Sephira's expression softened, her heart ached for the girl, "Yes, for Violet's sake I hope so as well".

* * *

**Yes it's going quite slow. Train and others will be appearing in the next chapter.**

**Please Review.! 3**


End file.
